But Frost Can Kill An Early Flower
by WriterBloke
Summary: A truth realized, but is it too late? Jack Frost will have to fight to get her, now that he sees she is all he ever needed. Set five years after the events of ROTG and rated T for language. Based on Jack Frost/Tooth but will have humor, angst, adventure, and a mission with a whole new meaning for the entire gang. Read on fellow fans!


**Hey readers, if I even have any, this is just a little test like I said in the description. I you like it, please read at the bottom for more info of what I mean. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think if I owned The Rise of the Guardians, there would be many more little easter eggs (ha-ha, punny, not!) hinting at all the relationships I want to make happen. I give all credit to its writers and producers.**

Jack Frost was perched in a tree by the lake in Burgess, when he saw _it_. As Jack looked at it, he was sent back. Back with such force it would have scared him had he not known it was only in his mind. Back to that first moment. He was no longer startled as the excitable immortal thrust her tiny little hands into his mouth, for he had visited the memory many times in his head the past few years, five years? Moons, had it really been so long? He was no longer shocked at the sudden appearance of her face so close to his. Yet he was forever stopped short by the intensity of her alluring purple eyes, and the strange feeling brought with them. And as she peered into his mouth, he gazed into those open eyes, passages into her mind that were always filled with life and joy. Sometime later, Jack resurfaced from the memory slowly, groggily, blinking away the haze. He purposefully didn't think to see how long he had been out of it, for he was becoming increasingly alarmed at the amount of time he spent dwelling in those memories. There was something wrong about them, but he couldn't figure what. He sat and, not for the first time, pondered those emotions that continued to swirl around in his gut with each flashback. It was almost like pain, and he was cautious of it, but he continued to look for it; never feeling complete until he felt it again. That's what he feared the most. He had never considered himself a masochist, but gladly walked through Hell just to feel the burn, or was that heat something different entirely? The only thing he knew for sure, it was building up inside him, and he wasn't too keen to see what his boiling point was. He thought over all these things, as the nearly full moon made his white hair glow, just thinking, and staring at _it_. He thought until the first light of dawn hit his face, momentarily distracting him as he automatically focused on gaining any warm from the early rays, for while he never felt cold either, he grew tired of the minimal shifts in temperature he felt, he hadn't worked up a sweat in three-hundred years. That's when it hit him; he was always warm in his memories! But what would make him feel that way after so long? Jack jumped down from the branch, walking over to the one thing that had captivated his eccentric mind for what had to be hours, certainly an entire night. As he knelt in front of the tiny spring wildflower, he came to a conclusion. Fondling its soft petals, he admitted to himself that he had been wrong, oh so wrong.

"Positively lying to myself," he murmured to his little muse. He saw now, he had made all the connections. And while he was still confused he no longer wanted to lie to himself; to trick himself out of what he thought might just be the best thing to ever happen to him. As he caressed the first flower of spring, the flower that was the color of her eyes, he realized the truth. All of this, it was not in his head, not made up in his mind, but instead, firmly rooted in his heart.

**Hey again! If you made it this far I'm guessing I did something right or maybe not. But either way feel free to tell me how I did by reviewing! This is my first fic and I have so many ideas rattling around in my head I figured I would post what I have from this one right now, and if people like it, I shall pursue it. Seems efficient right! Unfortunately maybe not so much. I'm afraid that later on I might not have time to write, and it's my pet peeve when my favorite fics aren't updated for weeks at a time. It is my intention to forego any followers I may gain that pain. But as a consequence, I may not actually start posting on this story until I have most of it done. If you like the fic, then set it to alert and you will see when I start actively posting, if this little intro gains enough interest. If you would rather see more of this story (which will involve angst, humor, and a baddie to be integrated by fan poll at a later date, and of course plenty of Jack/Tooth mushy stuff) sooner, please tell me in a review and I will try my best. I am sorry if I am rambling but I just wanted to make sure that the future of this story is in your hands! Please comment; even if it's just to tell me that I should try a different project (be kind, I'm delicate) and let me know what you think! **

**~~WriterBloke~~**


End file.
